


Nakama

by CelestialAuthor



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, Lucy and Natsu are dating, Wendy and Lucy bonding, Wendy has a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialAuthor/pseuds/CelestialAuthor
Summary: Wendy has a nightmare while on a job with Natsu and Lucy, with no Carla to comfort her Wendy turns to Lucy to help her through her fears.





	Nakama

Nakama

Wendy Marvell watched in awe as the wizards of Fairy Tail grew louder and louder as the night grew on. She had never seen her guildmates ever look so happy— They had reason to celebrate though... Lisanna had returned home to Fairy Tail. She smiled as she found a small corner away from the majority of the wizards, she pulled up a chair and began to watch them all unwind and celebrate.

"Hey, Wendy. What are you smiling for? The master wants to see you... NOW!" Lisanna snarled as she grabbed Wendy by the arm and forcibly dragged her into the middle of the guild hall. Lisanna threw Wendy to the floor at Master Makarov's feet. Wendy looked around with tears filling her eyes. Every member of Fairy Tail wore the same blank look on their faces. All of them were staring... At her.

"Wendy Marvell... With the return of Lisanna to Fairy Tail, we no longer have a need for you anymore. You are hereby banished from the guild," Makarov announced.

"Natsu, take her away," Makarov ordered. Natsu stepped forward and grabbed Wendy by the scruff of her neck and proceeded to drag her away.

"NO! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS! FAIRY TAIL IS MY HOME! NATSU PLEASE STOP IT, PLEASE, YOU CAN'T!" Wendy screamed out as Natsu continued to drag her out.

"Not any more it isn't," Natsu replied coldly as he threw her outside. Wendy climbed to her knees and looked up at Natsu. She had never seen him look so emotionless and blank.

"Please Natsu," Wendy pleaded. She received no answer from him. Natsu just closed the doors of the guild hall on her, leaving her all alone in the street tears streaming down her cheeks.

Wendy sat upright in her bed, sweat pouring from her forehead, tears stinging her eyes. She looked around her current surroundings. She looked to the bed next to hers for Lucy but found herself alone. Erza was out on a special job for Master Makarov and Carla had refused to come along on the job, citing some "Exceed business" she had to attend to along with Happy and Lily.

"L-L-Lucy? Where a-are y-y-you?" Wendy cried out. She looked down at her right arm. Sure enough her Fairy Tail emblem was still there. That calmed the young girl down slightly. She wiped her tears away, got out of bed and made her way out of her room. Walking to the room on the other side of the hall where Natsu was sleeping. She banged on his door, calling out his name.

"Wendy? What are you doing up at this time of night? It's late!" Natsu yawned as he opened the door to find the young Dragon Slayer outside, on the verge of tears.

"Natsu... H-h-have you seen L-Lucy?" Wendy asked

"Umm, no?" Natsu asked, shifting in the doorway to stop Wendy from looking into his room.

"Natsu? Who is it?" Came Lucy's sleepy voice, Natsu sighed as his lie was exposed.

"It's Wendy," Natsu called back to her.

"What does she want?" Lucy asked.

"What's up Wendy?" Natsu asked, turning his attention back to the young girl stood in his doorway.

"I.. I need to speak to Lucy," Wendy told him, refusing to look the pink haired boy in the eye. Natsu stood aside and let Wendy into his room, yawning as he closed the door behind them. Wendy then found Lucy sitting on the edge of Natsu's bed, so Wendy took a seat opposite the blonde in the armchair.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"I.. I... I umm, I had a nightmare, a really bad one," Wendy admitted as Natsu came and sat down next to Lucy, waiting for the young girl to continue.

"Oh? What was it?" Lucy inquired.

"Did you dream that you'd lost Grandeeney forever? Cause that's my worst dream... Well losing Igneel," Natsu blurted out.

"No, it wasn't that," Wendy answered, shaking her head.

"So what was it?" Lucy repeated, her voice was soft and patient.

"I... I was... I was kicked out of Fairy Tail... All be-because Lisanna returned and Master told me that you all... Didn't need me anymore and you then threw me out," She explained, aiming her last words at Natsu. Lucy understood her fears perfectly, for a multitude of reasons.

"Wendy, Fairy Tail would never do that to you, and I should know that better than anybody," Lucy told her.

"Yeah?"

"Yup. When I first joined... My dad sent a dark guild to attack Fairy Tail in an attempt to get me to return home. I thought for certain that they'd kick me out and leave me to deal with my father on my own... But they didn't. They didn't have to fight for me, but they did. Fairy Tail is more than a guild and we'd never kick you out. No matter what," Lucy promised.

"And anyway, if anyone has to worry that Lisanna is back, it's me," Lucy added quietly, prompting Natsu to pull her onto his lap and nuzzle her back gently, causing the blonde to let out a small smile.

"Fairy Tail will never turn you away. We love having you in our guild. We'd fight for you just as hard as we'd fight for anyone else... Wendy, you're one of us, you're Fairy Tail... You're Nakama," Natsu added, agreeing with Lucy. Wendy wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Thank you, Lucy. Thank you Natsu," she smiled.

"Anytime," Natsu yawned.

"I'm gonna go back to bed now and leave you two alone," Wendy said, standing up and walking towards the door of Natsu's room.

"Goodnight Wendy," Lucy called out.

"Goodnight Lucy," Wendy smiled back to her and Natsu.

Wendy had just laid back down in her own bed when she realized that Lucy was still in Natsu's room and had been since before she woke up from her nightmare.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, her entire face turning bright red as she burrowed under her blankets in an attempt to hide from the realization of what the pair might have been doing.

**Author's Note:**

> A supermassive thank you to CrazyKitCat for helping me with this fic and for an amazing job as beta reader :D


End file.
